One Christmas and Forever
by xieloinfehrnurom
Summary: After a big win, the angelic manager and the devilish captain is still up to something.


Finally, after years and years, Kanto had their first win against Kansai in the much awaited Christmas Bowl. And of course the happiest of all is the team that brought the victory- Deimon Devil Bats. A victory party was held, at the school grounds, particularly at their club room. A grand party is to be held the next day but the team, being so happy about the win can't help but recall the days when they first met, their trainings, the sweat and blood that they all shed for the dream, initially created in the minds of three young high school students but now shared by a team. And now that dream is not a dream anymore. It is the reality. They're now living in it.

Still tired and sore, they went to the club room, all thinking the same thing. It happened once after their match against Shinryuji but now the victory is much, much bigger. And they have another celebration. Sena's birthday is approaching and there should be a party for the ace.

They all enjoyed the night, singing, eating and had tons of fun as they reminisce and recall their journey. Each gave a speech, of how they came to join the team, what made them stay, and other 'sentimental' words that came out of their minds. All of them gave such a heart-warming speech that made most of them teary eyed. All of them except one man- the captain, the commander, the initiator of it all-Hiruma Youichi. Not that he didn't have anything that he treasured. He just didn't want to speak up. Pride prevented him to. He expressed a few words of appreciation though, but for most humans it didn't sound like that. But they knew.

After all the fun and mess they made, it's time to go. It was getting late and they all wanted to get a good rest for tomorrow's grand celebration. Each headed his way home, all but two individuals. They are the ones that usually stayed behind after training, after meeting, after everything that the team did, they are the ones that are usually left. Mamori cleaned up the scattered wrappers and cups on the floor, mopped the spilled drinks and made sure everything is in order. She always did that. Hiruma usually stayed behind for game analysis and plotting for game plans to be used during games but now he has nothing to do. No more upcoming games, no more opponents to be spied on, no more game plans and calculations to be made. Muscle memory made him stay. He's just used to it. The room was silent, both of them lost in their own thoughts. Then he stood up and went outside. _He must be bored._ She thought. Snow started to fall and Mamori felt the coldness of Christmas. As she walked outside, thoughts of the past came flooding. The touch of the door, the warmth of the room, everything just came filling her mind. It seemed to be like yesterday and now, they're done. She looked at the sky and the soft snow that covered the earth white. As she looked over the field, she saw him, standing alone at the center.

"I didn't know you're sentimental." She joked as she walked where he was.

"Tch."

Half of her joked and half believed. "Finally realized your dream, huh? How do you feel?"

"Am I supposed to answer that?"

"No...I mean...I just wanted to know what you're thinking. Who knows, maybe you wanted a bigger point difference."

"How big or how small the difference is, a win is a win."

She was silent for a second. His statement is just him. "Yeah. I guess you're right." Then she looked up the sky. Again, her thoughts carried her somewhere, somewhere in the past. Somewhere months ago.

"This club wouldn't be here if not because of you. And Kurita- san and Musashi-san." She sighed. "I can't forget the day you pushed Sena to join. And I really thought he was the secretary." She smiled. "That game against Spiders..." Another sigh. "Now Sena is growing. He's becoming a man. I can't believe I failed to see that earlier. I've seen a lot as the manager of Deimon Devil Bats. Not just about Sena. It's about everybody. I saw how men can be really crazy about their dreams." She giggled with that one. " I didn't think high school can be this exciting...so full of adventures...and you started all of it... so..." She paused and took a deep breath. "Thank you." His lips formed a smile, his usual devilish grin. He placed his hands in his pocket and focused his eyes on the snow falling from the vast night sky.

Mamori rubbed her hands together. "It's getting cold, ne..." She noticed she left her scarf inside the club room. She was about to walk and get it but another scarf reached the back of her neck and pulled her. Suddenly, she's in front of him. He's holding both ends of the scarf and pulled her closer. Her heart skipped a few beats. Things happened so fast she didn't even realized she had been kissed until he pulled off and walked away. Still a bit confused, she looked where he was going. "Use that." He said, not even looking at her but continued to walk. She looked at the scarf hanging on her neck, and then wrapped it around. It smelled so familiar. By the smell you can tell the owner is a male, and a gun user- by the traces of gun powder. She ran after him and upon catching up to him, she held his hand. Before going home they stopped by the town and looked at the magnificent light displays of the Christmas season.

"I wish I could spend more time with the team. Just when I was feeling it was beginning, I realized it's already the end...just like your kiss."

"Oh? Think it's the end?" Again his devilish smile crept across his face. "We're just beginning damn manager."

And so it was the beginning of the life they are bound to share forever.

A/N: I don't mean something "naughty" with the last words...ehe... and please forgive my English. Read and Review please! Thank you!


End file.
